


A Dance In The Pale Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She Just Wants To Have That Dance (Originally Posted By & Written By Jonathan R. Doe)





	A Dance In The Pale Moonlight

**A Dance In The Pale Moonlight**

  
She knows deep down in her gem that His relationship with Rose has always different from the others. He not only found physical release with her but formed an emotional bond with her as well. ~~One that seems to now rival her and Rose's.~~  There is also the fact that He actually has formed a friendship with Amethyst. An immature friendship based around alcohol, mind altering substances, and a television show that's humor is clearly aimed at the lowest common denominator, but a friendship none the less. He is also on amicable terms with Garnet (and by extension Ruby and Sapphire) who not only approves but encourages His and Rose's relationship, sharing tidbits of wisdom and even going as far to encourage Him to attempt fusion with Rose.

A feat that is thankfully impossible for Him, a mere human, to do.

Yet, that knowledge did nothing to dissuade Him, instead his foolish attempt became a grand gesture that definitely paved the road for what His and Rose's relationship has become.

But despite all of this evidence that what they shared has finally come to a close, there are “incidents” like these that push these thoughts out of her mind.

Sometimes they only occur for a fleeting moment that ends as quickly as it has begun.

Other times they last hours that seem to stretch on for an eternity.

_“Pearl, are you ready?”_

She wishes that there were words to describe the euphoria that overcomes her with those four words. Sometimes she replies with a simple _Yes_ or a more honest, _I am always ready, Rose_ , but more times than none she simply takes Rose’s out stretched hand and loses herself in the brief dance that they have done innumerous times over the millennia.

A dance that reassures her that He is just like the rest. A momentary…“romance” that Rose seems to thoroughly enjoy.

A dance that should have long since reached it’s climax.

A dance that only she is performing.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Pearl.” Rose giggles, “The baby will kick soon enough. Sometimes they are a little hesitant to do so.”

“Oh. Yes…the baby.” Pearl replies hesitantly as she realizes that Rose had not extended her hand to her in an offer to fuse but rather to guide her open palm to her stomach.

Her stomach that has radiated a gentle heat for the past eight months, six of which, it has become a temporary home for Rose’s child. A child that has prevented her and Rose from sharing the purest form of intimacy a gem can experience. A child that acts as a harsh reminder that, His and Rose's relationship is truly different from any of the others prior to him.

Even ours, Pearl laments to herself as Rose's child begins to softly kick inside of her womb.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it, Pearl?” Rose tells her softly, before thinking of how she, like Pearl, had shed tears of joy when she felt them kick for the first time.

“Yes it is.” Pearl lies as she attempts to imagine a different outcome to this scenario.

One that starts with Rose’s outstretched hand and ends with a flash of bright, white light as they share a dance in the pale moonlight.


End file.
